We Are The World
by Nightmare Before Halloween
Summary: A songfic about the final battle in TLO and the song 'We Are The World' by various artists. Don't own anything. A bit of TLO spoilers. R&R if you will. A one-shot.


We Are the World

Disclaimer:Don't own PJO, no 'We Are The World' by those awesome artists. RIP Michael Jackson.

_There comes a time  
When we heed a certain call  
When the world must come together as one  
There are people dying  
And it's time to lend a hand to life  
The greatest gift of all _

The war against Kronos has finally begun. Demigods from camp(minus the Ares cabin, curse them) took up their weapons, intent on one goal:bring down Kronos. Lee Fletcher, Castor. Demigods have already died for this goal, a goal that seems hopeless and stupid. But did the demigods give up and say to Kronos:"We give up. Spare us, Lord Kronos!"?

No. They banded together to help the wounded, to protect friends and family from a tyrant. They can't let their (possible) children be born into a world of cruelness, be hunted to extinction by the Lord of Time. The demigods were protecting the mortals, even if the mortals didn't know it. Mortal parents, mortal siblings, everybody.

_We can't go on  
Pretending day by day  
That someone, somewhere will soon make a change  
We are all a part of  
God's great big family  
And the truth, you know love is all we need _

The demigods at Camp Half-Blood already see a battle raging, both internally and externally. They can't pretend that they can't see the wounded campers, nor the worried counselors, Chiron, and the occasional god. Percy Jackson remains Camp Half-Blood's only hope to keep the world out of Kronos' grasp. Perhaps warfare isn't the answer, some thought. Perhaps if we treated Kronos better, he wouldn't be doing this?

No, others responded. Kronos must be brought down through war. There is no love for somebody who wants to bring down Olympus. Both answers could be right, perhaps Kronos could be loved, but it doesn't seem like it. The demigods, all part of one, seriously dysfunctional family, loved each other enough to know that if they truly loved their lives and the world, they could beat Kronos. __

[Chorus]  
We are the world  
We are the children  
We are the ones who make a brighter day  
So let's start giving  
There's a choice we're making  
We're saving our own lives  
It's true we'll make a better day  
Just you and me 

The demigods are the world's only hope of sending a tyrant back to Tartarus, where he belongs. They are the ones making this world better for future demigods so they won't have to deal with being hunted to extinction by Kronos's agents. And for the mortals. They won't have to witness the world dissolving into Chaos, the sun blacken and the moon disappearing forever. Rainbows, one of nature's many beauties, disappear for good.

Percy's choice. Is it to destroy the gods, or to destroy Kronos? He is to save the future of Olympus and the demigods of Camp Half-Blood. He could make this world better by ridding it of Kronos. With Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, and the demigods supporting him all the way, his choice is to... save Olympus. __

Send them your heart  
So they'll know that someone cares  
And their lives will be stronger and free  
As God has shown us by turning stone to bread  
So we all must lend a helping hand 

The gods care about their children, even if they don't know it. Even if they didn't come to parent-teacher conferences or play baseball with their kids, the demigods secretly know that the gods care for them, and that the demigods cared for their parents, mortal and godly. Demigods wouldn't become slaves, not on the gods' watch.

It was the gods that showed us emotions, fire, etc. They could care, even when it doesn't show. It was the demigods that showed their appreciation for the gods, for their lives as they slash down monsters and destroy Kronos's army.__

[Chorus]  
We are the world  
We are the children  
We are the ones who make a brighter day  
So let's start giving  
There's a choice we're making  
We're saving our own lives  
It's true we'll make a better day  
Just you and me 

The demigods fighting in this war are all part of this world, even if they aren't land like Gaea or the sky like Ouranos. They are giving life to the camp, saving demigods from being killed off by roaming monsters. The satyrs make those days better for the demigods. By saving lives from monsters and Kronos. They give life and happiness to the found demigods, saving them from perhaps a miserable life in a house with a hostile mortal parent, or monsters stalking them. Destroying Kronos brightens the day even more.__

When you're down and out  
There seems no hope at all  
But if you just believe  
There's no way we can fall  
Well, well, well, well, let us realize  
That a change will only come  
When we stand together as one 

The demigods are losing hope. Percy Jackson does his best to destroy as many monsters as possible before he reaches Olympus, but Kronos is already tearing Olympus apart. "There is no way we're letting Kronos take our world away from us!"one demigod shouted as he stabbed an empousai with renewed strength. Olympus's time on earth wasn't up.

The demigod army, the Hunters of Artemis, and the centaurs become one, one strong mixture of things, but with one common goal:send Kronos to Tartarus. Stand together as one and fight, fight for your common goal. Renew your strength, and know that if you die, you dont die for a vain cause.__

[Chorus]  
We are the world  
We are the children  
We are the ones who make a brighter day  
So let's start giving  
There's a choice we're making  
We're saving our own lives  
It's true we'll make a better day  
Just you and me 

The demigods are the gods' world, their original symbols of power, even if they aren't sitting in weapon sheaths or recognized properly. They are the ones that saved the world, the ones that kept the world away from Kronos long enough for Percy Jackson to send him back to Tartarus. His choice:he handed Luke the knife, and instead of Percy, Luke became the hero. The demigods saved their own hides and even the gods' too.

"We can rebuild this world,"a satyr said."We can rebuild Olympus, help save patches of the Wild, and rescue demigods from death. We can even help mortals in Africa, do whatever. We can make our days better."

**A/N:Well, I made this in half an hour. I don't own 'We Are the World' by those awesome artists, nor PJO. I don't care what you say, but RIP Michael Jackson. I couldn't care less if you flamed, if you criticized, whatever. Just a small side note:no matter what you readers say, Michael Jackson was an awesome person.**


End file.
